Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 9-231991 has disclosed techniques for a vehicle-mounted fuel cell system to supply necessary power to a set of electrical loads including a vehicular drive motor and a fuel cell stack's peripherals even in a startup of the fuel cell system under a low temperature condition.
The fuel cell system includes a battery for power supply to the drive motor in a startup of the system, allowing for a low output of the stack to supply power simply to the peripherals and minor loads drivable by low currents.